This invention relates to a process and apparatus for production of a synthesis gas comprising carbon monoxide and hydrogen through catalytic steam reforming of a hydrocarbon feedstock.
It is generally known that hydrocarbon feedstocks including, for example, gaseous forms such as methane or propane and liquid forms such as petroleum distillate fractions, can be reformed with steam in the presence of a catalyst to produce a synthesis gas for use in the synthesis of ammonia, methanol, oxo-alcohols or as a feed to a Fischer-Tropsch type reactor. Steam reforming of hydrocarbon feedstocks is an endothermic process requiring the addition of heat in order for the reforming reaction to occur. Conventional steam reforming is generally accomplished through the use of a furnace in which are disposed tubes packed with catalyst material. A fuel is usually combusted within the furnace, such that radiant energy heats the tubes disposed within the furnace. While the fuel is being combusted within the furnace a stream of hydrocarbon feedstock mixed with steam is passed through the catalyst packed tubes. Heat liberated during combustion is absorbed by the tubes, and then transferred to the stream, after which the reforming reaction takes place.
The present invention contemplates a method and apparatus for supplying the heat required for the reforming reaction through the use of heat pipes adapted to transfer heat from a source, such as gas turbine exhaust gases, to the reforming reactants. According to the apparatus aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided which comprises two chambers, heat pipes extending between the chambers and a catalyst material disposed within one of the chambers. The first chamber is adapted to receive hot fluid such as exhaust from a gas turbine, and the second chamber is adapted to receive a stream including fluid hydrocarbon and steam. The catalyst material is disposed within the chamber adapted to receive the fluid hydrocarbon and steam. In accordance with the method aspect of the invention, a stream including fluid hydrocarbon and steam is introduced into a reaction chamber in which a catalyst material is disposed. Heat pipes extend from the reaction chamber into a second chamber through which hot fluid such as exhaust gas taken from a gas turbine is passed. Heat is extracted from the hot fluid and is then transferred through the heat pipes into the second chamber so as to provide heat energy necessary for reforming the hydrocarbon and steam in the presence of the catalyst into a synthesis gas comprised of hydrogen and carbon monoxide.